


Spooky

by TheAndyChrist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 1990s, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathrooms, Ghosts, Humiliation, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Pre-X-Files Revival, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Fox Mulder is so hot that a man sees him and accidentally walks into traffic and dies, but he keeps right on following Mulder even after death.





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning. There is one graphic description that may cause discomfort to some.

Spooky 

Dennis hadn’t ever seen such a handsome man to follow around town before, but he followed this one dashing man into traffic, got struck by a car, skipped along the pavement, got back up, found the dashing man and continued on following him. Dennis didn’t see that he left his earthly body on the road, because the dashing man exuded such impetuous sex appeal. 

Dennis soon noticed he didn’t have a reflexion and didn’t need doors. His mind compelled him to keep following the radiant man, because he couldn’t accept the obvious. Besides, he enjoyed standing right up next to the man and smelling his deep cologne. His fragrance was as sharp as his facial features. Dennis realized he could have any man he wanted and he was sure he wanted this one. 

The man had to have a name. He wore a gun and looked very official. His brown hair flared a schoolboy part. Dennis ran his hand across the tips. Dennis read his credit card as he handed it to the barista. Dennis knew he was a fox, but his name was Fox? 

Special Agent Fox Mulder took two coffees from the counter and walked to a small table with a red headed woman. Dennis groped Fox. Fox nearly dropped the coffees, stopped in his tracks, and looked for the culprit. His lady friend looked perplexed, but Fox took the coffees to her and excused himself to the bathroom to secretly check his cock for evidence. 

The bathroom door closed and locked, but Dennis breezed through the wall to find Fox unzipping his pants. Fox wore a suit. His gray pleated slacks gave, as he pulled them down. He pulled his black boxer briefs down and Dennis died all over again. 

Fox’s cock was girthy and divine. He had trimmed brown pubic hair. His oval hairless testicles looked ready to lick, but Dennis thumbed his robust cockhead and Fox jumped back. He couldn’t see what touched his dick, but his cock flopped from a phantom force. He pulled up his boxer briefs, as he quizzed, “What do you want?” 

Dennis figured touch was his only means of communication and he pulled down Fox’s underwear for him. Fox watched in awe, as his cock moved by an invisible hand. Dennis licked between his meaty balls and sucked his rubbery cock. Dennis felt Fox in his mouth, as Fox felt a mouth around him. Fox was becoming erect, but he put his dick away and left the bathroom. 

Fox went to his partner and said, “We have to leave.” She saw the erection in his pants, left her gun in its holster, and followed. 

Dennis flew through the air, as Fox and his friend went to investigate the ambulance siren going off down the street. They got some information, but nothing told Fox the accident was related to his ongoing ghostly molestation. Fox didn’t say a word of it to his partner when she asked if he’d seen a ghost. 

Fox asked the medics a few questions, but Dennis was there patting his flexed ass. Fox looked over his shoulder the first time, but he ignored each subsequent grope like he had experience with gay bars. Dennis fondled his soft rear and hard front, as Fox stood over his corpse. Fox wanted to talk to the spirit, but he decided to hold his questions for later. Fox went home and expected to be followed, this time was more than his usual paranoia. 

Home was an upscale city apartment. A computer desk covered in files stood out in the lamp light. Fox put his coat up and loosened his tie. He taped an X on the window. Dennis watched Fox take his shirt off and sit at his desk. 

Fox typed, waited for a touch, and finally, said, “I know you’re here.” 

Dennis was there, but he didn’t know how Fox knew. Dennis hadn’t touched him and just watched and waited for him to take everything off. However, he did think Fox had very juicy nipples. They were enough to make him forget dying. 

Fox waited for some sign. The apartment was silent, as Fox felt his nipples be toyed. He knew it was only a matter of time and said, “Who are you? What are you?” There was no answer to anything, but his nipples were moving and Fox continued asking, “What do you want?” 

Dennis slid his hand down Fox’s pants. Fox felt a hand pry into his underwear and nudge his manhood. The touch moved Fox away from his desk. His desk chair wheeled away and Dennis felt the firming crotch from outside of his pants. Fox had a strong belief in spirits and ghosts, but he’d never been sexually assaulted by one. 

“Do you want me?” Fox asked his cavernous apartment. 

Suddenly, Fox bent back and watched his belt move through the loop. The buckle clacked apart. The button came unbuttoned. Fox’s zipper went down and he couldn’t help feeling turned on. He wouldn’t have sex with an alien, but a ghost he couldn’t see was out of his jurisdiction. 

Fox tried touching Dennis, but his hands ran through blank air. Nothing surrounded him, as his clothes moved to the floor. His feet raised, his socks moved, and his feet went bare. Fox was naked in his computer chair again, but this time, there wasn’t any porn playing. 

A pair of hands grazed up his thighs. Fox watched his legs part, as his dick and balls were handled. He felt the mouth again. His dick swelled. He watched his dick move through the air like an invisible being was blowing his dick and he believed it. 

The sensations were so disarming, Fox was beginning to feel his cock tighten and said, “Tell me who you are. What happened to you?” He imagined it was a sexy woman for the sake of sight. 

Dennis stopped sucking Fox’s wide erection and Fox waited for the next touch. He knew something was there and couldn’t be finished yet. His erection sat aloof on his stomach and his foreskin dripped precum. Dennis took Fox’s hand and led him out of the chair.

Fox stood from the chair with his erection pointing up. He kept in great shape and his body proved it. He had muscular thighs and abs. His chest was puffy with muscle mass. His arms were toned and strong. His buttocks was sublime, as Dennis molded it open. Fox realized and asked, “What are you? A man? Do you like me?” He remembered the person walking into traffic and asked, “Were you killed in traffic today?” 

He felt his butthole spread and a tongue wiggle inside. Fox turned to find no visible signs of the ghost. Fox thought about two people he could call and ask about poltergeists, but he knew he could solve this on his own. 

Fox walked around his apartment naked and asked, “Do you want my butthole? Is that what you want?” There was no answer. There was no unmistakable prodding. “Can you communicate?” 

Dennis reached around Fox and stroked his honed cock. Fox moaned, as the figment jerked his rigid cock. Fox ran his hands through his hair and held his head. Fox found the sight of his dick whipping in the air humorous, but it was also devious. He was prepared to fire, but he didn’t want his floor stained. 

“I’m going to cum.” Fox stood in the middle of his apartment, as a spirit swallowed his fat cock and sucked. It was coming and he watched his cock intently. Fox saw white shoot from his cock, but dissolve in the air as soon as it formed. Fox shot round after round, but every mammoth morsel disappeared right before his eyes. 

The touching subsided and Fox stepped away. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. Dennis followed and groped Fox’s butt. Fox ignored it, as he bent to add more hot water. His ass was right there and Dennis put his cock up Fox. 

Fox felt the intrusion and fell into the scalding bathtub. A long cock was inside Fox. Dennis fell with him and fucked Fox in the hot water. Dennis held his rippled sides. Fox fought to get free, but there wasn’t anything to push out of him. He felt his asshole stretch and screamed in disbelief. Fox managed to turn the water off with his foot and said, “Stop! Get out of me!” 

The thrashing stopped and Fox woke up the next morning naked in the bathtub. There was blood in the bathtub and Fox knew it hadn’t been a dream. He got up, he got dressed and he went into his office at the FBI, but Dennis stayed close but didn’t touch. 

Fox was working on research when his partner arrived. She had some tests to run and left Fox alone at his computer. Dennis unplugged the computer. Fox shrieked when his screen went black and the cord floated and dropped. Fox knew he wasn’t alone and asked, “What do you want?” Fox stood and yelled, “Who are you? Why don’t you leave me alone?” 

Dennis crept open Fox’s pants again. Fox was in his office and wasn’t sure if it was the right time or place. He zipped his pants back up, as Dennis unzipped them. Dennis would start one thing and Fox would cover it back up. 

Finally, Dennis pushed Fox into a bookshelf and Fox collapsed onto the floor. Dennis took Fox onto his stomach and pulled his smooth ass out of his constricting pants. Dennis slid his dick into Fox, as Fox yelled for help. Someone in the hallway came in his office and saw Fox gyrating in the floor with his ass out of his britches. He drew his gun, but Fox couldn’t stop. Dennis released and the man helped Fox regain his footing. 

“There is a ghost here and it only wants me.” Fox told the guard, put his ass away, and rushed out of his office. He found his partner and she suggested he submit to clinical observation. Fox was put into an interrogation room by himself with a mirrored window where his partner and superiors could observe. Fox stood alone and said, “Yesterday evening, I was groped at a coffee shop. It followed me to the bathroom, to the scene of the accident, to my apartment, and it followed me into the office today. The whole time, something has been using my body for its pleasure.” Fox heard the snickers of his team members and said to the spirit, “Make yourself known, do something. You can have me.” 

The observers watched in silent disbelief as Fox was stripped by an unknown power. His feet lifted and his shoes shot across the room. His socks were removed and tossed. Fox laughed, because he was nervous. He knew he nor his cohorts could stop this from happening. 

Fox’s shirt popped open, as he said, “You can stop now.” It didn’t stop though. His white undershirt came over his head and flew to the floor. The cold, sanitized room made his nipples instantly erect. Fox felt his belt move and said, “You don’t have to do this. Stop. Stop it.” 

The group behind the mirror watched, as Fox stood with his arms up and his pants drop. They saw hints of Fox’s arousal. His cock looked semi-hard in his gray boxer briefs. It must have been as much of an uncontrollable force as the very being that stripped him. 

Fox didn’t want to bare himself to his fellow FBI agents, but Dennis was in control. Fox looked into the mirror, saw his nude reflexion and said, “Are you the spirit of the man killed yesterday?” He got the question out, as Dennis ripped Fox’s underwear off. Fox’s cock was growing on it’s own. Fox covered himself, but the mysterious spirit propelled his hands away. 

Shock, horror, and passion filled the studious bystanders’ faces, as they watched Fox’s cock move around unaided. His partner was a doctor and had seen Fox nude on the table plenty of times, but seeing Fox as a nude puppet was more than she’d ever imagined. Her pussy soaked her panties, as Fox stepped towards the mirror with a glistening erection. 

Fox talked to the mirror and said, “Whatever or whomever it is has some attraction to my genitalia. Off the record, you really can’t blame them.” His balls lifted and angled like a face was digging beside them. Fox continued and said, “It feels like there is an actual mouth on me. I can feel it’s tongue and lips. It’s putting me in it’s mouth. It’s sucking and moving down my scrotum. It tingles, but that could be the exhibitionism.” His brown eyes twinkled. 

Dennis had lost most of his sight. The room around him was solid white, but Fox was the only thing there. He was dead, but he wasn’t gone yet. He knew it had to be sooner than later though and wanted to make good use of his remaining time. 

“I hate to admit it, but it gives great head.” Fox stared at his dickhead motion when he felt the ghoulish tongue exercise their tips. He said, “You can see a wave go up and down my skin like it’s a real mouth, but if it’s an invisible person I should be able to touch it. My hands go right through it.” Fox’s dick was getting ready and Fox instructed, “Watch this. I’m sorry, but my ejaculate will vanish into thin air. Prepare to believe.” 

They all watched through the mirror. Fox seized and got ready, but Fox didn’t feel the mouth anymore. He felt two hands take hold of his ass cheeks. Fox’s eyes widened, as Dennis pushed him toward the mirror. Fox was coming and he couldn’t stop it. 

Fox scrambled, but his cock blasted onto the mirror. It dangled, dipped, and shot like a whale’s spout. The creamy fluid wasn’t disappearing. He was so embarrassed and said, “Shit. Fuck. Oh, man. It’s there. There’s a finger going up my butt. Ow. It’s two. Ooh, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His cum plastered the mirror, as he said, “Oh, man. Oh, man. It’s a man.” 

Dennis shoved his phantom cockhead inside Fox like a blunt nail. Fox and his erection mashed into the cum soaked window like a grilled mayonnaise sandwich. His eyes were ballooned and panicked. He knew there were people watching him be sodomized, but he was a paranormal investigator no matter what, no matter what. 

“Now, it feels like there is a large penis inside me. It’s very painful. I can’t measure it, but it feels long. Do we know how long the deceased’s penis was?” Fox imagined his partner ran off to find out, but the only moving she did was in her purse, her skin purse. “It doesn’t hurt as bad now. It does still hurt though. I want you to stop. You can stop watching. Stop!” 

Fox felt pressure to get down onto his knees. He got into doggystyle and Dennis slowly stuck his dick up Fox. Fox bent back and said, “Now, he’s being more gentle. Okay, he’s speeding up. If you’re watching, look how my body moves like he’s there.” 

His abundant ass bounced in and out on it’s own. His splayed asshole looked like a brown kaleidoscope. It obviously looked like Fox was being mounted, but no one could figure out how to get rid of it. 

Dennis looked down at his dick stabbing the hot ass of an FBI agent. Then, he realized there were probably people watching the entire time. Dennis couldn’t hold back any longer. Fox bent down with his face on the cool tile and Dennis saw the tunnel. 

“Ow, he’s really giving it to me.” It felt like a log sink and then rise in the rapids. He was sweating. “Dennis?” Fox tried the dead man’s name. His primed ass was pleasured. “Dennis, go into the light!” The mind is an easy thing to command. 

The white of the room broke into bright pieces of light and coned around Fox. Dennis saw it. His dick was coming. His end was coming. A beating stemmed from his stomach and out his cock. His chest roared, as Dennis felt the passion pearl from him. The dynamic shades of blinding light spread and starred apart. 

Fox felt empty again, but now, he felt more empty. His cock was irreverently erect again. He wanted Dennis to jerk it, but Fox stood and said, “Dennis is gone. I’ll wait and see, but he’s not in me anymore. It felt like Dennis vanished.” He covered his erection and said, “As weird as it sounds, I didn’t feel him pull out.” His asshole was open and beautiful. 

Fox paced the room naked. Ten minutes passed without a touch. He lost his erection and accepted his assessment. His partner was left alone in the observation room fucking her own ghosts. Fox reached for his underwear, but something tugged it or was it our imaginations. 

He got dressed, filed his report, ate a big lunch, and went on with his day, but his body missed Dennis like a severed twin. He went home, noticed his organized desk and smiled. Dennis was there, Fox welcomed the recognizable embrace, and they called it Heaven. 

 

May 22, 2011


End file.
